I Just Want a Fresh Start
by lorenalims
Summary: When a simple sentence can be the end. A woman only needs a fresh start. But you can never hide from your past, can you? Private Practice Crossover, alternative universe. It's more about Addison, but needs AddOC and Addek. Have MerDer too. If you like PPP, you will enjoy this too.
1. Chapter 1

**_I JUST WANT A FRESH START_**

* * *

**_New York_**

_Eight years of marriage, success at work was amazing and consistent, so present in both lives. Were coveted by several hospitals, and the travels to medical conferences were really frequent, more for him than her. When she wanted to stop and take another step, he just stopped. That was the beginning of the end._

_The smile on Addison was the highlight of her appearance that day. She had to talk to him somehow. She ran through the halls to find her husband. Soon she seen him chatting with one intern. She don't lost time and pulled him into a call room and continued with a smile and looking for him._

_"Addison, I need to go. I have a surgery in twenty minutes "_

_"I know, It's just..." She jumped into her husband's arms and sealed her lips to his, but he stopped and walked away._

_"I don't have time for this. Speak now and fast, I need to go. "_

_"Sorry, it's just ... I'm so happy. Because happened, really happened "_

_"Addison" He says with a scared face._

_"I'm pregnant, baby. All we ever wanted. We will be complete in a few months. " She says very excited._

_"What the hell? How? You are on the pill "_

_"I went out has four months, we talked about this, about try"_

_"No, this can't be happening. We aren't prepared for it "_

_"What?" She is stunned_

_"You should get an abortion"_

_Addison's heart was crushed, she felt a chill pass through your body due to the words of her own husband._

_"We have no time for that now. We work more than twenty-four hours a day. We can't do that now. "_

_"I thought you wanted it," She was about to cry._

_"I want, but not now. Try to understand this "He approached the redhead, and kissed his head, and then leave the room._

_"I'll try" Addison has cried that day, she cried as she had never done before. His last action before falling asleep was dialing a number on your phone._

* * *

**_ABORTION CLINIC - Days Later_**

_She was sitting in one of the chairs a clinic out of town. Derek would find her after the surgery ended. He said he would accompany her. Addison was lost in thought, she closed her eyes and fell almost asleep , but she was interrupted by a text message on her mobile phone. "911, I can't leave the hospital." He was busy with another surgery. Before her protest or feel anything, she heard._

_"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd, room 5" The receptionist pointed out the direction._

_Alone, she hung up the phone and walked down the aisle that the woman had given the direction. Entered the room, was netted by the doctor. She sat on the exams chair and was again questioned by someone else that day._

_"Mrs. Shepherd, you're sure is that what you want?"_

_"Yes," she gave a slight nod, turned and closed her eyes holding back the tears .._

* * *

**N/A: Hey guys, english is not my native language, then it is more complicated to translate. If someone wants to help me, I would be grateful. Now, enjoy and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hey People, this is the second chapter. The other chapters may take more time, I'm still writing, but next week I go back to college and work. In addition, a long time I didn't write large texts in English, or even speak. So I forgot a lot. So I need help. I need to know if you are understanding this.**

**And to answer a question, my native language is Portuguese. Thanks for the reviews, and now enjoy.**

* * *

**LOS ANGELES - TODAY**

**1:40 A.M.**

He was on top of the woman, breaths of them were irregular and sweat trickled down the body of the two. He dropped exhausted into bed and pulled her. Causing her to embrace him and put the head on his shoulder.

"I love you" He said taking a lock of hair from her face.

"I love you too" She leaned in for a soft kiss on her husband "I wanted so much to have known you sooner. Life could have smiled to me a little more "

"Hey baby, don't talk like that. Everything has its own time and you showed up when I most needed you. I just moved on because of you. "

"You healed me"

They were entranced, the doctor with black hair returned to kiss his wife. That's when a scream from one of the rooms of the house stopped them.

"Dad, Dad!" The girl's scream was distressing and mixed with a cry, echoed by the beach house "Daddy"

"OMG, this is Angie?" Addison said, standing up and putting what she can find of clothes. He did the same thing, but the redhead was faster and left the bedroom first.

He was right behind, but another cry from one of the room next to Angie's stopped him. He entered and saw a little redhead, around three years old, with her eyes wide and frightened by the screams of his oldest daugther.

* * *

**Angie's Room**

**1:43 A.M.**

Addison ran as fast as she can and found a nine year old girl lying and huddled on her bed. Her eyes were closed in pain signal.

"Daddy," she cried again, which caused the redhead to approach the girl and move one of her own hands on the head of the kid.

"Hey baby, it's me. What is happening? "Addison was concerned.

"I want my dad" Angie moaned in pain again, but opened his eyes to look at the doctor.

"Angie, I need you to trust me. What are you feeling? "

"My stomach hurts a lot. Hurts so much "

"Okay baby, I need to take a look"

"No, I want my dad"

"You have to trust me, baby. I want to help you, your Dad is coming. He probably stopped to see Olivia, she is crying too"

"Okay" Angie has allowed Addison checks her and the girl cried more when the redhead touched his little belly.

"Okay, Angie. I need you to hold on just a little bit and stay calm. We'll take you to the hospital, I think you may have appendicitis. I'm just going to say for your father and call the hospital warning that you are coming. "Addison rose from the bed and grabbed the phone, which was on the Angie's bedroom bureau .

"Hey, this will not happen to you" Addison went back to the girl with curly black hair and she was frightened, so Addie hugged her

"Don't leave me alone" She looked at the older woman with wet eyes.

"I will not"

* * *

**2:00 A.M.**

Addison's husband tried to calm the younger daughter. And when the high-pitched crying girl calmed down, he went to the room of the eldest to see what was happening. He came into the room and saw the redhead holding her daughter in a comforting hug.

"What happened?" He asked his wife.

"I called Charlotte, they are waiting for us. I think Angie has appendicitis. We have to take her now. "

"Ok" He approached his eldest daughter and spoke to the little "Baby, we'll take care of you, okay, you'll be fine."

"You stay with your father and Liv while I change?"

"I do not want you to go" Angie said to the redhead, burying his head in the lap of the same.

"Ok, ok. Honey, let's go to the car. I stay with Angie and you puts Liv on her chair. I'll meet you there. " She said to another doctor.

* * *

**4:00 A.M.**

Addison was dozing on one of the chairs in the waiting room of the hospital. Olivia was in her lap, was asleep too. The only awake was the husband. He drank a cup of brewed coffee that he had found in one of the hospital hallways.

When they arrived at hospital, thirty minutes after leaving home, Angie was immediately examined and Addison's diagnosis has been confirmed. She went into surgery. And until that moment they had not so many novelties.

Charlotte King, the head of the hospital, out of one of the corridors, she viewed the couple and another child on the lap of the redhead. Addison wake up with the steps of the blonde, her husband was going to open his mouth, but was interrupted by the chief of the both doctors.

"They are ending with Angela, there is no apparent complication" Charlotte said.

"Who is scrub in?" The neonatal question.

"It's a resident of the last year " King replied calmly.

"You got to be kidding me?" Addison confronts the doctor "You left a resident doing surgery on my daughter"

"Addison " Her husband tried to stop her. And he was surprised by the attitude of his wife.

"Not now" She looks at her husband and then to the doctor "King, you have left our little girl in the hands of a resident?"

"Montgomery, don't try to do my job. If she was not in good hands, I never let Angela go into surgery. You isn't rational right now, you're acting like a mother "

"Addison"

"Not now, Jake"

"Mr. and Mrs. Reilly"

The voice caught the attention of the couple, and Addison visualized who was the resident who had operated her daughter.

"Amelia"

"Addison"

* * *

**See you later and don't forget the review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: It took quite but I managed to finish the chapter and translate it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

**SEASIDE WELLNESS**

**MONDAY 7:30 A.M.**

Charlotte, Violet and Addison were in the kitchen of the clinic. Was common to the three meet that hour of the morning.

"What happened between you and my resident? You seemed to know her that day" Charlotte began to speak.

"It is because we know each others, she was my sister in law. But she has always been like a sister. It's just that I don't like to think of my past and she takes me back to New York. And I don't know if I could really recover me from the people of that city. So, nothing of talking about NY, ok?" Addison said.

"Oh Right!"

"So I have a patient, Rachel. Came from the list that Sheldon and I decided to treat free. She worked in Iraq for a few months, she lost one leg and I don't really know how to deal with her PTSD" Violet changed the subject, seeing the discomfort of Addison.

"I delivered the baby of a policeman's wife last month. Some friends of the husband, who had been dead for just a mouth, were here. I ended up talking to one of them. His name is Kevin Nelson. You should call him". She rummaged her purse and took the card from the policeman "Take the card, I think it is worth trying to talk to him".

"Even married Addison can get numbers of guys in uniforms" Violet continued.

Jake was entering the kitchen when he heard the last sentence.

"What number?" He asks all.

"The Swat guy" Addison said, when she felt her husband's arms around her waist. She leaned her head on Jake's chest.

"The guy who thought he had a chance with you. He came too late, you found me before. Even I know you have a big thing for uniforms "He turned her around and gave her a tender kiss.

"Maybe you should surprise me at home the next time," she whispered in the ear of man.

"How about we do this now? I just have patients at 9 am "He also whispered, and they could hear the complaints of Violet and Charlotte as soon as the couple went into a trance. Jake dragged his wife to his office without even give her a chance to say goodbye to her girlfriends.

* * *

**TWO AND A HALF MONTHS LATER**

**SEATTLE**

**GREY-SLOAN MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

**TUESDAY 21:00 P.M.**

Derek and Meredith were leaving the hospital building, Zola had been picked up of the daycare and they were walking to the SUV who bought shortly after receiving custody of the little girl.

"When the doctor who your mother indicated arrives?"

"Susan said he must be comingh thursday in the afternoon. He apparently is a son of an old friend of her and my father. "

"That's good" They got into the car with Zola asleep in the back seat, the hitchhiking for Mer and Derek driving the car. It was not long until they get home and lie down to sleep.

"I'm really distressed Derek. What if ... "

"There is no 'and if'. We are a family, and if you still want to have another baby, I'll call to Naomi. We don't have a good relationship since Addison and I divorced "He said the name of his ex-wife with a little pain" But I think she couldn't refuse it. "He hugged Meredith's face.

"You always talk about your ex and still looks ... You still love this woman, right? "

"Yes" Derek saw the insecurity passing in the Meredith's face "I will always love her. She was a piece of a large part of my life. Was whom I thought I'd spend the rest of my life. "

"You're still in love with her" She let her husband.

"Don't say that. I'm with you and I am in love with you. But Addison was very important in my life. "

"What is reason that she has thrown the divorce papers on you. You never tell me about it. "

"I. .. I can't. But I really hurt her so deep "

"You cheated on her?"

"No"

"Do you trust me?" Meredith ask him.

"I trust, but some things I'd like vanished from my mind. I should never have asked her to do what she did. This is my monster Mer, I don't want you to know it. Just leave it alone "He turned his face to the wall.

"That's why Dr Torres, even after Mark died, yet speaks to you nothing more than necessary?"

"In New York was me, Mark, Sam, Weiss and Archer . Addison had a group of friends too, Naomi, Sav, but mostly Callie. Addison came out after she handed me the divorce papers. She made no connection and not even to her friends, at least not that I know of. Were her lawyers that dealt with divorce. She disappeared after she handed me the papers. We don't know about her since she left that night. "

"She is not dead, right?"

"No, even though it seems this. She continues to write articles, I read one of them makes eight months, but no one has managed find out where she is. I don't know, with time her friends stopped looking. Especially since Naomi saw her speaking at a conference. She realized that Addison had seen her, but when she finished the speech, Nai can't found her. "

"I've been afraid to find out what you did to her. You has made no physical abuse? "

"Heavens, no. I would never be able to do that, but I think in the end she was hurt emotionally, and I do not know if she can recover. "

"There are times when I think I don't know you"

"You woke me up to the world Mer, you made me see how much time I lost. I love you and love the family we are building together. I changed, and I changed for you "

* * *

_**NEW YORK**_

_**ONE MONTH AFTER THE ABORTION CLINIC**_

_**RESIDENCE OF MRS. SHEPHERD**_

_Husband and wife were in the house of Derek's mothers, it was her birthday. The lady had never like the redhead's face, but the fake smiles exchanged by the two were incredibly gullible. While Derek was talking to his brothers-in-law and his sisters, Addison is close to his nephews. Remy was younger, has only 1 year. She was the youngest daughter of Nancy. Addison was the godmother of the baby. Remy was in her arms. A mixture of pain and joy ran down the face of the redhead. People could not see how she looked different, a little away from the adults, but there were no differences in appearance. Until it was time for dinner. Addison still had the little Remy in her arms. Had been fixed by the baby's big brown eyes._

_"You're really good with her Addie. She never stops crying so fast with me, "Nancy said laughing, making sister in law imitate the gesture._

_Addison sat at the table beside her husband. And ate into trance, until Mrs. Shepherd said._

_"So, Addison, Nancy told the truth about Remy, but that's not what I want to know. I want to know when you and my son will give me a grandchild. "_

_Addison froze with the speech of the woman with gray hair. But Derek with a smile replied his mother._

_"Mommy, this is complicated. We work so much, almost twenty-four hours a day. Is not the right time. "_

_"Do not tell me about the right time, I created five children and working as a nurse without their father. It is not so difficult to take a child. "_

_"Work is our priority now, mother." Derek tried to convince his mother_

_"Your son is right, Mrs. Shepherd. Is not the time "Addison said with his head down._

_"Heavens, you are addicted to work. You two are very boring. Is not so difficult you guys have sex and thereby make a baby "Amelia commented._

_Addison was increasingly embarrassed and getting icy. She felt pressured by looks. Until she finally decided to leave the place._

_"I think it's time. I have surgery tomorrow, the first time. "She stood up and handed Remy to Nancy. Derek stood up too._

_"I also think I should go too." Derek said._

_They left the house and Derek spent his arms on her waist. Once the front door of the home was closed, the redhead came loose from her husband and sit down into the passenger seat. She did not say a single word, until they are home._

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

**REILLY'S RESIDENCE**

**TUESDAY 23:00 P.M.**

Jake was finishing packing. Would travel in two days. Her husband was flying to meet a patient. He didn't want to leave the redhead and daughters alone, but the request was special. It was a request from a family that had been present in his life as a teenager, until he left the city in the first year of residency and go to LA.

"You should take a coat, sweaters beyond" Addison came out of her closet, already dressed for bed.

"I lived in Seattle for years, Sweetheart. I've put two coats "

"Very well," she smiled.

Addison sat in bed with a bottle of moisturizer cream and began to rub them on your legs. The meantime, Jake finished close the bag and became watch her. He put the bag in a corner and approached. He saw her put the cream on the headboard and move her neck. The doctor got into the bed and Addison snuggled up to him .

"I love you" Jake kissed his wife's forehead.

"I love you too" She turned to kiss the doctor "We should have another child" OB / GYN said on impulse.

"What?" He pulled back.

"I'm sorry, forget it. It was impulsive "She looked away.

"No, wait" He did her look again in his direction "That was unexpected, but ... It would be wonderful. I didn't think you wanted to have more children. "

"I want to have more children with you. Maybe two. What do you think? Maybe this time we can get a boy with your eyes" She smiled.

"When we should start?"

"We should start trying now, what do you think?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"So no more condoms or pills?"

"The pills got out have over a month, remember that I wasn't feeling very well with them?"

"Ow Yeah. So we just need to discard the condoms "Jake said. She smiled and kissed her husband.

"You will really have to go?" She said between kisses.

"We've talked about it," he laughed and stood on top of the neonatal.

"Ok, but I assure you that you'll miss it" She kissed him again.

"Yes, but while I will not, we can make it so I do not feel so homesick."

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

**AIRPORT**

**THURSDAY 9:00 A.M.**

Addison was following Jake to the airport. They had left their daughters in school and gone straight to the airport in the redhead's car.

"You're weird. What's going on? "Jake ask the doctor.

"Nothing is going on, darling, I just ... You really have to go? I'll miss you "She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"I'm sorry honey, but I know Susan have years. She really helped me when I lived in Seattle. And her stepdaughter is really needing my help."

"I'll really miss you, but I don't have a good feeling about the Seattle. Always have rain in Seattle "She laughed and touched the face of the dark-haired man with her hands.

_Last call for flight 876, bound for Seattle._ The woman said and Jake gave a long kiss on his wife.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'll miss you. Tell the girls I really love them both. "He said as he walked away.

* * *

**...TBC...**

_**See you later and don't forget the review :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Long time I didn't show up. This chapter was written a long time ago, just needed time to translate. Hope you like it :) And sorry for the mistakes.**

* * *

**SEATTLE**

**OUT OF THE AIRPORT**

**12:00**

The Seattle airport was in chaos, Jake did it take to land on, to pick up his bags, try to rent a car and not get this, and to request a taxi and having to finally waiting it outside the airport.

From the outside, he waits with his hand bag, his suitcase and tried to call Addison and tell her that everything had been normal.

The only problem was a gang of boys decided to come toward him, he thought he would go divert but they continued in his direction and with a bump, took hand baggage and cellphone from latin. He even tried to run after the boys, but eventually gave up. Luckily for him, Jake had kept his wallet in his pants pocket and luckily had not been taken.

"Shit," he said, and went into the airport to to press charges of theft.

Trying to keep the reputation of a safe place, the airport soon requested a car that took Jake to the hotel. He left his bags in his room, took a shower and went to the hospital. Your patient should already be expecting.

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

**ST. AMBROSE HOSPITAL**

**12:00**

Addison was scrub out of the last surgery she had done. She removed her gloves, her cap, and next she washed her hands when heard the door open and she saw her ex-sister-in-law. Amelia looked at her, and the discomfort of Addison was obvious. The redhead continued washing herself, however, much faster.

"Come on Dr. Montgomery, I don't bite. You don't need to be scared every time I stop or move near you "The youngest doctor began to also clean herself and Addison stopped again.

"You said I was here for someone?

Amelia laughed and then stopped for drying her hands.

"Straight to the point," she laughed, "I think I'll leave you into doubt. You made everyone stand without a single information. You saw Naomi at that conference, and not even stopped to talk to her. What is the reason for me to tell you something. I don't have anything to do with your life, as you have mine. "Amelia walked to the exit door and stopped to speak again with her ex-sister in law.

"Just a last warning, the only person who still cares terribly with you is Callie. You really should at least say you're alive for her. I don't know what could have happened between you and Derek, but you made him leave town. You have changed the lives of all my family and our friends. "

* * *

**GREY-SLOAN MEMORIAL HOSPITAL**

**15:00**

Alex was filling in the medical charts in one of the chairs near the exit of the hospital. Was finishing his turn and thinking about the proposals he had received from a major pediatric hospital. And also a chance to work in Los Angeles with one of the most competent departments of Neonatal of the country. He was really confused and was when he saw a man straining to the receptionist of the hospital. He stood up and approached, he quickly recognized the latino.

"Dr. Reilly, right? The neonatal, OB / GY, and specialist in assisted reproduction of Los Angeles? "Alex caught the attention of the doctor.

"Hello. And yes it's me" Jake replied raised one of his eyebrows.

"What's going on? I'm a surgical resident from last year here, I can help you with something? "

"Oh, ok. I was trying to explain to the lady that I am without phone and so I can't contact my patient. The same doctor is here, but either ask me for some description. I was robbed when I left the airport, then it means no links or any attempt to contact my patient. "Jake explained.

"I think I know who you are looking for, should come with me. She told us that you would be coming this afternoon. "They stayed away.

"You are the husband?" Jake asked as he realized they were heading to a the attendance room.

"No, just longtime friend" Alex looked at their records and then looked back at the older doctor Meredith was waiting for you to arrive. "He got his beeper and sent a warning to other resident. "She should be here in a few minutes."

"Ok" Jake opened his briefcase and took his coat. Then sat on one of the chairs in the room, and now ready for his patient.

* * *

**LOS ANGELES**

**SEASIDE WELLNESS**

**15:00**

It was three o'clock and the girls were caught in school for Violet and Pete, since Lucas was studying in it and Addie had the full day of a hospital emergencies. They had lunch and now, Angie was in the office of his mother, along with her younger sister, she was playing with some dolls with Olivia.

Outside, Dell, the receptionist and future intern of Addison in the hospital, he saw one of the elevators of the clinic be open and leave of this a woman dressed in a jeans, black blouse, and with straight black hair down her shoulders. She kind of lost looking for exquisite practice around, it was agreed by the smile and look in her direction given by the young surfer.

"Good morning, can I help?" Dell said.

The woman looked a little scared, but approached the reception. She stopped and took a while to answer, as if it needs to make something on your mind.

"I have to talk to Jake Reilly," she said quickly.

"And who do you want?" Surfer continued.

"I ... I "

"Yes, ma'am. However, I need names "

"I'm Lily"

"Lady, Dr. Reilly is not in town at the moment, but we have another expert. Dr. Montgomery-Reilly is covering her husband's patients. She is as qualified as him "

"Husband?"

"It is not my business to talk about the personal lives of my bosses, lady."

"It is with my daughter, I want to see my daughter." The woman began to get a little exalted and speak more loudly. She walked away from the reception desk and then came back and kicked the same "Where is my daughter? I want my daughter back. I want Angela back "

It was when she shouted the last sentence, that Addison, who was arriving at the practice, and watched the scene of chaos that had settled at the practice she had opened with her husband.

In the middle of the room stood, Lily Dell screaming and trying to stop her. On the other side, near the offices, Angela had wide eyes at the brunette in the middle of practice.

* * *

**The next chapter will only flashbacks. I hope you enjoyed it and make a review: D**

**"" See you later ""**


End file.
